monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Akantor
Akantor is an exceptionally powerful Flying Wyvern. It has strong forelimbs, thick spikes, a clawed tail and large tusks. It is the "final boss" of Monster Hunter Freedom 2 and is unlocked after completing the High Rank Shen Gaoren urgent quest. Its Japanese title literally means "Supreme Monster". In Monster Hunter Freedom 2 and Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Akantor is found in the Battleground, whilst in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, it is fought in the Lava Canyon. The Akantor bears a strong resemblance to Tigrex, the differences being that Akantor has only the barest nubs of forewings left, making it incapable of flight, and its immense size, which dramatically slows down its movements. According to the game, Akantor is a Flying Wyvern; however, even in-game the Guild speculate that it may instead be an Elder Dragon of some kind. In-Game Description }} Analysis and Guides For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see 'Akantor Guides.'' Notes *Akantor's thick plating is strong enough to resist the Gravios' heat blast. This enables Akantor to defeat the Gravios in the video "Akantor Ecology." *When weak, Akantor will limp for a few seconds, even though it can't be captured. *Breakable parts include two spikes on the sides of its back, its chest, its two tusks, its claws on the two forelegs and its tail can be cut off. *Akantor is less vulnerable to Dragon element while enraged. *Throwing a Sonic Bomb into Akantor's mouth before it uses its wind blast will stun the monster and cause it to drop a shiny. **Sonic Bombs '''don't work when it is in Rage Mode. *Throwing Flash Bombs at Akantor will only stun the creature for 3 to 4 seconds, a much shorter duration than for other monsters. However, this is an easy way to avoid Akantor's charge and other attacks. They are also useful in a large hunting party, where one hunter can flash Akantor repeatedly and the rest attack freely. Rotating the person with flash bombs results in very quick kill times. *Akantor's tail can reap up to two carves when cut, much like Gravios or Monoblos. *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite there is a downloadable HR9 Akantor quest, which gives a unique reward: Great Stones. These are used to craft a special Raw Greatsword, the G Blade. Also when it roars sometimes the lava balls will home in on the hunter. *The Wind Tunnel will still deal a lot of damage even if the player is guarding. *Painting Akantor and zooming into the map makes him visible when he is underground. *Akantor's back can be broken by attacking his chest. *Players are awarded Blood Onyx when they slay Akantor. *All Akantor weapons have high raw damage and high affinity, but have horrible sharpness, at most green or some blue even with the skill Sharpness+1. *In MHFU, after killing High Rank Akantor, the Village Chief reveals that one of her ancestors used the giant sword in Pokke Farm to drive it to the Volcano. *Unlike Ukanlos and Odibatorasu, Akantor's body is not exposed during its "Dig" attack. Akantor is also the only one of the three who does not have a "Jump" attack. *HC Akantor has an unusual blue tint on its body and tongue, it has a new set of attacks and patterns including giant Pillars of lava and fire were before there would just be bursts of lava and it can use its sonic scream to cover its body and cause damage to anyone close Changes in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Akantor returns in MHP3rd. *It has a new move where it spins its body, attempting to bite whatever is behind it. This attack can inflict Defense Decrement when Akantor is enraged. **It can also follow up its Shovel Uppercut attack by pinning a hunter that has been knocked down by the attack, crushing the hunter and dealing heavy damage over time. *Akantor's Wind Beam now sweeps, and deals considerable damage even if blocked. *In MHP3rd it is unlocked by clearing all single monster quests. *In MHP3rd, when Akantor digs, it does this much faster. **Unlike in previous games, a hunter can see tremors in the ground when Akantor digs, allowing hunters to see where Akantor goes while underground. *Akantor is found in an entirely new area, the Lava Canyon. Unlike Akantor's previous area, here small patches of the ground will occasionally light up and cause damage if a Hunter stands on them. Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Pseudowyverns Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd